Hestia Jones
Basics Journal: Hestia Jones Mun: Sari PB: Marion Cotillard Bio ' ' Brief Personality Description: Hestia likes to embody the virtues of her house. She's friendly, loyal and tenacious, always willing to put in that extra mile to make sure a job gets done and done right. She also is stable, quicker to smile than go to temper and for the most part is a genuinely nice person.She has a passion for life that instills itself in everything she does, especially her cooking though, which she loves more than anything. She's still a bit self-conscious about her scars, but mostly, she's accepted them as part of her. She doesn't like to show them off though. Brief History of your character: Hestia was born in 1973 to a middle class couple with a Pureblooded French mother and a mostly-pureblood English father. Being the only child, her parents had a small tendency to spoil her, but nothing that made her turn out badly in her mind. Her father, Toby, taught her the value of hardwork, through example by slaving away at his auror job in order to make sure that her mother could stay home and raise her. Claire, on the other hand, taught her to appreciate whatever luxury life could give her, which instilled in her a love of food and fine cooking. When she turned eleven, Hestia got her letter and went to Hogwarts. It was mostly uneventful. Hestia got decent marks in everything and very good in Charms, but nothing that really ever stood out. Most of her time was spent with Charlie, sneaking around and doing mischief, for which she was caught quite often.After Hogwarts, her parents wanted her to go into auror training, like her father, but she rebelled, and when she couldn't settle things with her parents, she left England, moving to Paris. She wandered Paris for a month, sort of aimlessly, working as a waitress and a part time cook in a cafe before it was suggested to her that she should attend culinary school, which she did. After two years in culinary school, Hestia quickly found a job as a line cook in a Paris restaurant, where she plied her natural talents with her strong work ethic to rise in the cooking ranks. However, when Voldemort came back to power, Hestia put her career on hold to return to England and help with the war effort. She spent the next few years doing whatever odd job was assigned to her, whether it was escorting Harry to Grimmauld place, guarding the department of mysteries, or helping Molly cook dinner for everyone. During the final year of the war, Hestia was assigned to guard the Dursley's from harm, which she found more than a little tedious, but she did it with as much patience as she could manage before they were shipped overseas and out of harm's way. Hestia didn’t fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, something she regrets, but she had been recovering in St. Mungo’s after having been ambushed by Death Eaters while on a routine mission about a week before. She still bears a scar on her side from a very nasty spell. She doesn’t know who it was from, but it left her a little paranoid and more than a little self-conscious.After the war was over, and she helped bury too many friends, Hestia decided she’d had enough of England and left for France to follow her dream. She spent the next four years in France, training and cooking and trying to be better than anyone in man’s profession. She eventually got a job as a sous chef at a restaurant in Marseilles, which is where she's living at the start of the game.